Hard Day's Work
by tifatifa
Summary: Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten are getting ready to fight in a tournament. But a new evil is peeking, and what does it want with Pan?


Hard Day's Work  
  
Author notes: Hi!!~ im so glad most of u's liked my last T/P fic~ so HERES ANOTHER ONE! (^_^) along with my favorite couple, Trunks and Pan, there will be some Goten and Bra in here too! Yay!~ i like them too :) so sit back enjoy the Fic. and blah, i dont own this crap -DONT SUE ME!!!!! _  
I just noticed im doing alot of g/b... so.. bear with me here =) oh and, T/P will be totally ruling the next chapters- i dont want B/G to be totally ignored, so im expanding on them in this first chapter a bit.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
[getting partners]   
  
Pan stared dumbly at Trunks for a moment.  
"NO WAY Trunks-kun! Im *not* gonna go!" Pan exclaimed wildly.  
"*WHY NOT?* It'll be fun! We can spar and practice for it together!" Trunks pleaded, while using his hand to swipe away his long-hung lavandar hair.  
"Ask Bra!" Pan persued.  
"PAN! You *know* Bra cant fight!!" Trunks said while throwing his hands in the air and plopping down next to Pan, who was on the couch watching tv with Bra.  
"Thanks bro- i cant fight" Bra said with full attention. But her attention was thrown off as a figure walked into the room. It was Goten.  
"Hey guys! Yo Trunks!" Goten greeted with his goofy Son smile. (oooh everyone loves that!) Goten caught Pan in a head-lock and gave her a little noggie, "got your partner yet?"  
"Hai Goten!" Trunks answered patting Pan on the back, "shes sitting right next to me!"   
"ARGH! NO TRUNKS!" Pan screamed, "You BAKA! DONT YOU KNOW WAT NO MEANS?"   
"Yeah Panny, but c'mon!! We can win! Plus we get to kick Goten's butt!" Trunks winked at her.  
"Ehh...." Pan was still thinking.  
"PLEEEEEEASE????" Trunks said with his blue crystal eyes in a puppy dog manner.  
Pan looked at him. She could never reisist his stupid puppy dog look, 'argh crap...' she thought.  
"AHh...fine Trunks," Pan finally agreed, then giving him a smirk, "only cuz i love you!" After saying that she playfully tackled Trunks to the floor like the used to wrestle. Soon they were both rolling around laughing their silly heads off.  
  
Goten sat down next to Bra as his niece and best friend went about giggling on the floor, looking like idiots. Goten wasn't entirely as stupid as his father. He knew that Trunks had something for Pan, or else he wouldnt spend so much time out of the office during summer vacations when Pan was back from college. But Trunks would never admit his feelings for Pan, atlease, not yet. his saiyan pride always came first.  
"Ahh...Bra-chan~" Goten said looking at the pretty girl sitting next to him.  
Looking away from the television, she answered him, "Hai Goten?"  
Their eyes met and there was a spark. The both quickly looked away.  
Goten scratched his head dumbly and chuckled, "heh....oh look at Trunks and Pan now! They're such babies!"  
Bra smiled slightly, and looked over to the kitchen where Pan and Trunks were.  
They were fighting over the last dougnut.   
"TRUNKS! I GET IT BECUASE IM PRETTIER!"  
"NOOO!!! I GET IT CUZ IM SMARTER!"  
"MY DAD'S A SCHOLAR!"  
"I OWN THE BIGGEST COMPANY!"  
"PSSHH!!!!! .." Pan said as she crossed her arms, "fine, you take it Trunks."  
"Nah, its okay, you take it Panny," Trunks gave her a smile and walked to his room.  
  
A few days passed and Trunks and Pan were busy sparring for this "unknow tournament" (soon to be revealed in latter chapters). Goten and his partner trained also.   
"Yuko (some person i made up ^_^) i think we've trained enough, shall i see you tomorrow?" Goten asked politely to the blond haired girl who was sparring with him. She was no saiyan, but she was strong.  
'dammit..i wish i asked Bra to be in the tournament with me instead...' As he was thinking that Yuko slipped on one of the training instruments and she started crying. Goten called the ambulence, and she was found to have a broken ankle.   
Yuko looked at Goten as she was being carried into the ambulance, "get Bra to take my place okay Goten?"  
"Okay..." Goten said unhappily as his partner was being towed away.  
Goten hurridly flew over to capsule corps and found Bra- in front of the tv with Pan again! 'God..these girls...they only watch tv!'  
"Hey Panny, hey Bra!" Goten said as he was let in by Trunks.  
Trunks was walking with Goten trying to stiffle laugher, "now we are definetly going to win Pan..."  
"Huh? WHy?" Pan asked.  
"Goten's partner broke her leg- or something- HAhahah SHE CANT FIGHT!" Trunks bursted, with even more laughter.  
Soon Trunks was joined by Pan, who was giggling, yet patting Goten on the shoulder and saying, "ahh...uncle goten..its okay, we'll go easy on you...HAHAHAHAH!!!"  
"NO, i wont LOSE, i'm going to have Bra as my new partner!"   
Bra eyes enlarged, "WHAT?"  
Goten smiled at her.  
"NO! I WILL NOT FIGHT! I CANT FIGHT! NU-UH!!!" Bra stammered on.  
"C'mon Bra!! Dont you wanna beat Pan and Trunks and have them shut up?" Goten asked innocently.  
"Yeah- but! NOOO!!! i dont wanna be the one to make you lose Goten, i cant fight for my life!" Bra explained.  
Goten looked thoughtful though, "its okay Bra- i can train you well!"  
".......fine."  
Trunks and Pan exchanged looks, "this is gonna be one hell of a fight," Trunks said, Pan nodded.  
  
[training time]  
  
Pan woke up the next morning in her warm comfy bed. She sat up and a purple flash started her.  
She narrowed her eyes.  
"Trunks...what are you doing here so early?" Pan asked half-heartily climbing out of bed.  
Trunks smiled his million dollar smile, "came to wake you up for training, but, i guess i dont need to do my job."  
Pan punched him out of her room, and slammed her window, and shut the curtains.  
Putting on her gray sweats and white tee, she reopened the window, and there floated Trunks in his black tank top and sweats.  
She ignored his smirk and asked, "where are we going to train?"  
"Dad's gravity room. It'll be free today, becuase mom dragged him out to a business trip," Trunks said, *still* smiling.  
"Get that stupid grin off your face, and lets go," Pan scolded, and she took his hand and flew to Capsule Corps.  
Pan blocked his first punch, she spun around grabbing his chest and throwing him over. He let out a little girly scream to mock her as he landed on his feet.  
"C'mon *Panny*, let me have it for real!" He spat at her playfully.  
Pan's ki rose and she flew at him, non-stop punching. After about an hour, they were both beat.  
"Wow Pan, you gave one hell of a fight," Trunks complimented.  
Pan's body was sprawled on the floor.  
"Pan?!" Trunks suddenly was alarmed, 'why isnt she moving?'  
Trunks hurried over to her. "PAN?" He looked at her face, she was still breathing. Just asleep.  
"Ah Pan, you scared me..." He said to no one in particular. He picked her up and carried her to one of the spare rooms in Capsule Corps.  
Little did Trunks know that a pair of dark yellow eyes peered at his reactions.  
'Soon...soon...' The little eyes said.  
  
  
*well, here is a short little chapter! I'm sure i will get the rest done sometime soon...! MORE TP COMING! so review, and give me some ideas ^_^ 


End file.
